dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
1999 in El Kadsreian television
Events * March 15 - High-definition TV broadcasts test broadcast trials begin. Around the same time, HDEK, the first high-definition television channel in El Kadsre was launched. * March 23 - * July 3 - The KadsreTV syndicate debuts with programs such as Sex and the City. * September 3 - Banushen Television loses the rights to the Trixmon franchise. The rights are won by the Regal Group Network and Trixmon Adventures started airing on RGN as the result. Debuts Local * Distilled (CPN) * The Doctor's Appreciation ''(Banushen Television) * ''Hidden Side ''(ETVKK) * ''Olka-Olka (El TV Kadsre 1) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series ''(ETVKK) * ''Robot Wars (Banushen Television) Foreign * All Saints ''(AU) (El TV Kadsre 1) * ''Angel (US) (TV 6) * Beast Machines: Transformers ''(US/CAN) (RGN) * ''Becker (USA) (CPN) * Brimstone (USA) (Banushen Television) * Buddy Faro (USA) (Viva Television) * Chronostorm Adventure (CE) (RGN) * Chuhou Joutai (JP) (ETVKK) * Cold Feet ''(UK) (El TV Kadsre 1) * ''Cold Squad ''(CA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Costello (USA) (Banushen Television) * Da Vinci's Inquest (CA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * Digimon Adventure '' (JP) (Banushen Television) * ''Dilbert (USA) (RGN) * Dr. Beanson (USA) (Fox Kids) * Encore! Encore! (USA) (Banushen Television) * Everything's Relative (US) (CPN) * Family Law (USA) (Viva Television) * Family Rules (US) (VIVA 2) * Godzilla: The Series ''(US/JP) (ETVKK) * ''Freaks and Geeks (USA) (Banushen Television) * Futurama '' (USA) (Banushen Television) * ''G vs E (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Games ''(AU) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Sex and the City (USA) (KadsreTV stations) * Guys Like Us (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * Harsh Realm (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * Holding the Baby (USA) (Banushen Television) * Home Movies (USA) (Banushen Television) * It's Like, You Know... (USA) (TTV) * Jackson's Wharf ''(NZ) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Love & Money (USA) (Banushen Television) * Maisy (UK/USA) (ETVKK) * Miami 7 ''(UK) (ETVKK) * ''Miracle Girls ''(JP) (Langu) * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (US/IR) (TTV) * ''Redwall (CAN/UK/FR) (El TV Kadsre 1/ETVKK) * Movie Stars (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Million Dollar Word Game (CAN/USA) (Banushen Television) * Misery Guts ''(AU) (VIVA Television) * ''The Norm Show (USA) (RGN) * Once and Again (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Parkers (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * The PJ's (USA) (Banushen Televison) * Popular (aka The Girls from High School) (US) (Banushen Television) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (US) (RGN) * Roswell ''(US) (Banushen Television) * ''Ryan Caulfield: Year One (USA) (Banushen Television) * Safe Harbor (USA) (TTV) * The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer (USA) (Banushen Television) * Snoops (USA) (Banushen Television) * Sons of Thunder (US) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Stark Raving Mad (US) (Star TV/El TV Kadsre 3) * Strange World (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * The Strip (US) (VIVA Television) * Third Watch (US) (El TV Kadsre 2) * Work with Me (USA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * The Worst Witch ''(UK) (ETVKK) * ''Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane (US) (CPN) Births Deaths Category:1999 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:1999 in El Kadsre Category:1990s in El Kadsre Category:Television history Category:History